


When She Isn't Looking

by icanttypeproperly



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, American Football, BAMF Merlin, Bully Arthur, Crushes, Everyone Loves Merlin, F/M, Female Merlin, High School, High School AU, Jealous Arthur, Merlin is very creative, Oblivious Merlin, Secret Crush, it is a fact, merlin is a smol bean
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-01-10 09:15:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12296085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icanttypeproperly/pseuds/icanttypeproperly
Summary: Arthur has a major crush on Merlin, like really bad. Merlin, on the other hand, is terrified of the 'Prince of Camelot' after hearing about how much he bullies other students. Only if she knew why he does it.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is the person who came up with this idea: TheGoldenEmrys, so thank them for this!
> 
> Rated underage cause Merlin is 17 but Arthur is 18. Also rated Mature cause there is like one line that implies mature content but other than that it should be fine.

Arthur grumbled at the sight before him, some baseball player was flirting with Merlin, his Merlin. She honestly looked so bored but was trying to be polite. He kept rambling on about how many home runs he has hit and how he practically was carrying the team. His fists clenched up and he growled, yes growled, at sight of them together. The bell rang which made her look so relieved as she excused herself to go to class. Arthur smiled, they had that class together, painting. Yes, painting, his friends made fun of him for taking it but he made up an excuse that he needed an extra credit. He only took the class so he could watch Merlin paint calmly and be finally at peace. 

She is very quiet and reserved, she always seems nervous and keeps her head down. She really only has a few friends, Freya, Gilli, Gwen who talks to her time to time, and Morgana who always had a soft spot for her. In class, he would finish his project in a day so he could stare at her and fantasize about talking to her for the remaining time. He also takes drawing, ceramics, photography, creative writing, calculus and advanced Biology which are all with Merlin. She isn't really an academic student, she was more of a creative, artsy student. She always seemed to have some paint or pencil smudges on her. Even though they had every class together, they have never talked actually. Or even made eye contact. He practically ran to class, ready to watch her paint peacefully.

"Pendragon, almost late, again," Their teacher was a younger woman who always seemed very eager to lift up her skirt for him. She twirled her hair and fluttered her eyelashes. 

"Sorry, was a bit busy," He rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. She was wearing a very short dress that barely covered her arse and had a very deep cleavage which looked like she was going to spill out at any moment. She placed her hand on his chest and took a step closer to him.

"Well, maybe you can make it up to me in detention," She whispered in his ear and rubbed his hard chest. 

"Can't, football practice," He took a step back, trying to hold back his grimace. 

"Ah yes, preparing for the big game?" Arthur nodded, "Well I will make sure to cheer you on." She flirted. He smiled shortly before rushing to his seat. He looked up, most kids here were quietly talking to their friends or listening to music. Merlin was listening to music also while painting a stunning photo of some sort of flower. He loved seeing her paint because she would hum softly to herself while smiling slightly. He sighed and rested his face on his hand. She is so beautiful, dark as night long hair which was tied back so it wouldn't get in her paint and showed off her adorable ears. Her doe-y, large eyes which were the clearest shade of blue he has ever seen. Her small, fragile-looking hands painting elegant strokes and pale as snow skin that was free from any blemishes. She had an overall small, petite frame but it was hard to see any curves in her very baggy, dull clothing. He fantasized for the rest of class about dressing her up in fancy dresses and jewelry that would bring out her eyes and possibly hidden curves. 

 

\--------------------------

 

"Hey Merlin," Gwen ran up to her after school. "Need a ride?"

"Yeah," Merlin said quietly. She knew that Merlin didn't have a ride home but Merlin and her mother live right next to Gwen's family. 

"I can drive you home in Lance's car because he has a long practice tonight," Gwen and Lancelot always had an off and on relationship, they are currently on. "Or we could watch?" Gwen offered. Merlin really doesn't like sports, she didn't understand why they had to slam into each other to prove that they are 'manly'. 

"I really don't care, I don't have homework tonight," She said shyly. "I will go if you promise you don't leave me," She laughed softly.

"Than that's a yes," She smiled and looped her arm through Merlin's. She practically dragged Merlin to the football field. The team was made up of lots of tall, strong men which all slightly scared Merlin but she already knew no one would talk to an outsider like her. They only talked to a few cheerleaders who seemed more feminine than her. While Gwen went to kiss Lancelot she sat down on the bench and pulled out a book. She couldn't afford a phone because all of her paychecks go to paying groceries and other luxuries. 

The coach blew his whistle which made all of the players stop talking and pay attention. He started to rant out orders and let the captain take over. Arthur Pendragon. The most popular guy in school, every girl wanted him and every guy wanted to be friends with him. He was most known because of his father who is a very successful businessman. He is the captain of the football team and he also was Prom King last year with his rude ex-girlfriend Vivian. 

She knew that he dated three girls, Sophia who only liked him for his money and fame. Mithian who cheated on him with other football team members multiple times. He also dated Vivan who kept insulting him and his friends. She wondered if he had ever slept with any of them, he is 18 now, he must have slept with someone by now. Plus with every girl wanting to get into his pants, he must have by now. She, on the other hand, has only have kissed one person. He was at art camp with her and they immediately became best friends. They were watching a movie about dragons and somehow the topic of kissing came up. They both had never kissed anyone and Merlin said something along the line of how she was scared when she first kissed someone she would be terrible. And then the next thing she knew they were full blown making out. Anyways it was only that one time and she still talks to him from time to time. Gwen plopped down next to her sighing. 

"What?" Merlin asked looking up from her book.

"I love his sweet lips," She sighed lovingly and stared as he did pushups on the field. Merlin nodded awkwardly, not knowing what to say. She didn't really know that much about love or liking someone so she just kept quiet, like usual. She watched the guys train for a bit but soon became bored and went back to her book. Arthur stared at her across the field lovingly, she actually came to watch him train. Well, she seemed more interested in her book but still, she knew he existed. He shouted out more orders trying to make her look up at him. But sadly she didn't seem to care about him being in charge. He tried everything from tackling to throwing a football almost 3/4 of the field, but nothing seemed to impress her. His teammates slapped him on his back cheering him on but it didn't matter. Arthur wanted to impress her, only her. He shoved the waterboy out of the way roughly and grabbed one of the water bottles. He drank from it and spit some on the waterboy. The waterboy had a thing for Merlin, he seemed like a perfect match for her. Quiet, reserved, talented, and liked art. He has tried to flirt with her but she always seems to change the topic before he can do anything. 

Merlin watched in disgust and slight fear, he always seems to bully everyone that is not rich or on the football team. She would really like to put him in his place but she fears she would be bullied also. She would rather be an outcast than everyone bulling her. Everyone kind of ignores her at this school but it seemed like some guys in the school had a bet going on. The bet was who could get her into bed first. Just this morning a baseball player in the same grade as her ranted on and on about his achievements, trying to impress her. She stared off into the distance longingly. She didn't need Prince Charming to sweep her off her feet, just someone to care about her and love her. Practice soon finished which made Gwen jump up and run to go kiss Lancelot again. Merlin packed up her things and stood awkwardly waiting for them to stop kissing.

"Hey stop!" Someone shouted. It was the waterboy. He was jumping trying to grab his glasses which were being thrown between several football players. They were all laughing at his attempt to get his glasses back. That was it, she had to do something. She didn't care if she was going to get bullied, she had to do the right thing. She walked up to the group, trying to gain confidence.

"I think you had enough fun, my friend," She tried to raise her voice, why is she doing this? This is so stupid.

Arthur turned around confused, he is not used to her soft voice. "Do I know you?" He frowned confused, this was the first time she has ever talked to him, why now? The other guys turned to her, they didn't even realize she had even spoken.

"No," She frowned, wondering where this was heading.

"So I don't know you," He stated as he walked closer to her. God, she was really beautiful, her eyes sparkled up at him .

"No," She said again, she almost took a step back for how close he was getting to her.

"But yet you called me friend," He smirked. Merlin had a bad feeling about why he was smirking. 

Maybe he was making fun of her, like saying she could never be his friend. "Yeah, that was my mistake," She nodded and looked down.

"I thought so," He was about to turn away, he needed to stop this. Their first time talking wasn't going all that great. But then she spoke again.

"I could never have a friend who could be such an ass." What is she doing? She needs to stop. He turned back to her surprise, she was surprised that she even spoke to him but now she was taunting him. 

"And I have one such an idiot," He laughed. Arthur didn't really realize what he was saying until she gasped slightly to herself. Merlin always had a hard time with her academic classes and now he was making fun of her because of it.

"Tell me, Merlin," He emphasized her name, "Do you know how to walk on your knees?" He purred out. He did wonder what she would look like while she was on her knees with her bright blue eyes looking up at him and her pink, plump lips wrapped around his-

Merlin gasped loudly which interrupted his thoughts. His Knights, which are his teammates, behind him snickered and whooped at them. He is so rude! Arthur regretted his words, he didn't mean to insult her that way. He was about to apologize but she spoke first.

"Why do you bully people?" Arthur was stunned by the question. 'Because I love you,' He said in his head. He only bullies people who dare think of touching or flirt with his Merlin. He was left speechless at the sudden question.

"You really are pathetic, I hope one day you will learn how to treat people properly," She said truthfully. She was going to say more about their father never having the time to properly teach him manners but she knew that was actually true from Morgana. Their father was businessman first, father later when they were growing up. She left him wondering what to say next. Lancelot drove the girls home while Gwen kept ranting on about how she did the right thing.

Arthur stayed after practice just sitting on the bench alone with his face in his hands. She hates him. She full blown hates him. The girl he is madly in love with hates him. 

"What did I do?" He mumbles to himself and stays in the same position until he can't feel most of his body anymore.

 

 

When she isn't looking, he is. Now when she is looking, he is looking away in shame and heartbroken.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone else has a crush on Merlin?

Merlin threw her bag across her room after she slammed her door shut. That utter prat! How dare he ask if she knew how to walk on her knees!

"Urghh!" She flopped dramatically on her bed which was very firm. She groaned at the pain in her back from her bed. She huffed and curled up into a ball. Why did this have to happen? She could have just done nothing and it would have been alright. No, it wouldn't have been alright. Arthur needed to be told off. Merlin just laid there in her bed until the phone rang. It was Gwen.

"Hey Merls," She sang.

Merlin sighed and rubbed her face tiredly, "What do you want Gwen?"

Gwen sighed, "I need someone to be here with Elyan," She explained.

There was muffled shouting in the background, "I don't need a babysitter! I am only a year younger than you two!" Elyan shouted. Gwen laughed into the phone.

"So can you come over?"

Merlin looked over at the clock, it was quite late in the night. "Yeah, but where will you be?" She frowned. 

"With Lancelot," She said dreamily which made Merlin try not to gag. She really hated how sickly sweet those to get, but whatever makes them happy.

"Sure, I don't mind. Will you be gone the entire night?" She was afraid to know the answer.

Gwen giggled loudly, "Oh yes, of course." 

"I'll be over soon, like 5 minutes. Just let me pack," They soon said goodbye and Merlin rushed upstairs to pack quickly. She threw all of her bathroom products and extra clothes in a backpack. She ran downstairs with her two backpacks, one that was her school bag. She quickly wrote a note for her mother telling her that she was going to stay over at Gwen's. She rushed to the fridge, wanting to bring some leftovers that she made yesterday. Gwen and Elyan's dad works a lot just like her mother so she always makes something for him since they live across the street from each other. She turned off everything and locked her front door. She quickly ran to Gwen's house and she knocked loudly on the door so Gwen could hear her.

Gwen opened the door, she looked stunning as usual. "Oh thank you for coming so soon!" She was wearing a tight light purple dress that suited her nicely and her hair was done up quite confusedly. 

"No problem," She smiled kindly, one thing she will admit, a relationship does seem appealing when Gwen and Lancelot seem so happy together. Maybe one day she could find someone that will make her smile 

She walked in the door and could see Elyan pouting on the couch, "Evening Elyan," She giggled. He just crossed his arms and stared angrily at the television.

"He is so immature," Gwen sighed while fixing her necklace, it was a present from Lancelot a few months ago. 

"Am not!" He argued. 

"Whatever dork," She patted his shoulder pitifully, "See ya guys later. Thanks again Merlin." With that Gwen left when Lancelot's car drove into the driveway. Merlin set down her stuff by the couch as Gwen left to go do whatever with Lancelot. She flopped down on the couch right next to Elyan.

"So how was practice?" She asked as she watched some history documentary with him.

"Why ask? You watched," He grumbled, still upset of needing a babysitter.

Merlin groaned, "I wasn't paying attention, football is so boring to watch."

"It's alright," He sniffed. "What happened between you and Arthur?"

"I told him to stop bullying people and that he was pathetic," She tilted her head up slightly proud of herself.

"Whole school is talking about it," He pulled out his smartphone.

"Already?" She said amazed at how fast news goes around in school but then again, it's Camelot.

"Yeah see," He pulled up an app that looked where you could talk to others in the school. He scrolled through hundreds of messages that all talk about her confronting Arthur. She was going to be sick.

Merlin groaned again, "That is all they are going to talk about tomorrow," Elyan patted her on the back comfortingly.

"Popcorn?" He asked.

"And Cartoons?" She smirked. He smirked back and got up to grab the food while Merlin grabbed every blanket in the house. She dumped the blankets on the floor and made herself comfortable. He came back with a huge bowl of popcorn and sat down. They had an older cartoon marathon while eating popcorn. They always had a good friendship, they both were utter dorks. Merlin cuddled up against Elyan and put her hand on his chest, he hoped that his heart wasn't beating that fast. They watched until their eyes hurt from tiredness and Elyan's father came home.

He laughed a bit at the sight in front of him, "Oh hello Merlin, how are you?" He smiled, he always had liked her. He stared amusedly at them cuddling and his son's arm wrapped around her body. 

"Tired," She yawned and stretched. Elyan was blushing and fidgeting from his father walking in on them cuddling.

"Well, then I assume you two should get to bed," He winked at Elyan, knowing he has a little bit of a crush on her. Elyan coughed loudly wanting to change topics.

"Yeah, Merlin you can sleep in Gwen's room if you want," He rubbed the back of his neck. 

"Why? I always sleep in your room," She frowned, they had been friends since little kids. They always have slept in the same bed. Tom, Elyan's father, chuckled at his son's embarrassment.

"You two can go to bed but first clean up this mess," He chuckled. 

The two teenagers got right to work, "Oh I brought food for you," She pointed to the kitchen. 

"Thank you, darling," He smiled and patted her on the head.

"You can go change while I put away everything," Elyan offered. She nodded and grabbed both backpacks. She walked up to his room and set her backpacks down. She smiled goofily at his action figures and movie posters, also one lone football poster. She changed in his room and laid down on his bed which still had the blankets on. He opened the door without warning.

"Let me change," He muttered and picked up some pajamas. She turned her head giving him some privacy. He changed quickly and looked over at Merlin's bag. He sputtered as he saw her dark blue lacy bra and knickers on the floor, Merlin didn't look like the type of girl to wear that type of underwear. Gwaine always joked that she probably wears underwear with teddy bears and flowers on it which earned him a good smack upside the head from Arthur. 

"What's taking so long?" She chuckled, "Forgot how to take off your pants?" He coughed at her teasing and climbed into bed with her. 

He sighed heavily, "Just thinking," She cuddled up against his side and laid her arm across his chest.

"About what?" She closed her eyes, ready for a good night's sleep. 

He watched her breathing even out slowly, "Nothing, nothing."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No idea where this chapter came from but it happened. I am changing one thing though about this story, just that Merlin is friends with all of the Knights. I just really like it when Merlin is really close to the other Knights.
> 
> Next chapter is going to be about Merlin's friendship with the rest of the knights then the next chapter will probably be about Arthur apologizing.
> 
> Hopefully, this chapter was entertaining <3


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merlin is a badass?

"Could you be any slower?" Merlin teased. Elyan huffed and threw a piece of toast at her, he is not really a morning person. She squeaked and ran from the toast. He laughed and grabbed the rest of his breakfast as they walked out the door and onto the sidewalk to wait for Gwaine.

"Is Gwaine coming?" She asked as she ate a few bites of a biscuit. Before he could say anything, a loud roar of an engine filled the air.

"I'd say yes," Elyan nodded. Merlin hit his arm and clicked her tongue at his joke. He chuckled and ruffled her hair which made her pout and elbow him in the side. He made a wounded sound which made her slap him lightly upside the head. 

Gwaine pulled up to them and shouted out of the window, "Stop flirting and get in!" Elyan rubbed the back of his neck and coughed nervously. Merlin laughed and opened the side door.

"Morning Gwaine," She giggled as she sat down next to him.

"Morning my beautiful songbird," He purred, he brushed a piece of her hair out of her face which made her smile.

"And you told me to stop," Elyan huffed as he slammed her door closed for her.

Gwaine rolled his eyes at Elyan's bad mood, "Looks like someone is in a bad mood." Merlin giggled and put her seatbelt on. After Elyan got in grumbling, Gwaine hit the gas and sped all of the way to school. Merlin hoped that they wouldn't get pulled over, one for how fast they were going and second the noise of his monster of a truck.

They got to school quite fast and when they stopped with a loud screech, Gwaine was laughing while clutching his stomach at both of their sick looks.

"Why is your car so loud?" Merlin half shouted and half laughed. "It sounds like some dinosaur was dying!"

Elyan groaned while rubbed the back of his head, "I think I got a concussion."

"Oh boo-hoo," Gwaine pouted at him. Elyan shoved his head in return.

"Come on, let's go. You guys have to get to practice and I have to get to the library," She got out of the car and left them speechless, they forgot that when she orders something there is no arguing. Gwaine was the first to recover and ran after her. Elyan carried both of their bags for practice behind them.

"So you told Princess off?" Gwaine laughed. Elyan winced, not wanting Merlin to freak out of people asking her.

"Yeah, he needed to be told off," She nodded more to herself.

"Yeah he really does have his head up his arse most of the time," Gwaine slung his arm around her shoulders.

"I can agree with you on that," She laughed. "See ya guys after practice!" She shouted and ran to the library. She said good morning to the librarians and sat down. Two hours until school started. She sketched out some drawings for her art classes and listened to music on her mp3 player until first period was about to start. She packed up her things and started to walk to class in a hurry, not wanting to be late. Merlin was stopped by some cheerleader, Vivian, who still seems to have a crush on Arthur stood in her way. She always was quite nice to those around her, she was in all advanced courses also. She was always nice to Merlin but she didn't care for those who were close to Arthur.

"You really think you can talk to Pendragon like that?" She scoffed at her. The students around them turned and pulled out their phones, wanting to see a fight. There weren't that many fights this year so far. 

"As much as you think you can still get into his pants," Merlin scoffed back, she really hated when people thought of themselves over others. And when they also would be so vile to others to get whatever they want, this girl would constantly bully others who would try and become friends with Arthur and some other football players. The students around them 'ohh'ed and said 'burn'. The cheerleader flipped her hair back and fixed her skirt.

"Who do you think you are?" She laughed at Merlin, she thought that she could embarrass Merlin.

"I am who I am, and I am who I was, and I am who I will always be," Merlin said, some students laughed loudly at Merlin's words which made the cheerleader blush shyly.

"You will forever be a nobody, no one here even knows who you are," She folded her arms, she thought she had won the argument.

"First of all, I don't care if I am a nobody. Second, if nobody knows who I am, why are you talking to me?" Merlin smiled, Vivian was speechless so Merlin turned around and walked to advanced Biology class with her head held high. She sat down as the bell rang, she sighed softly as the biology teacher said they had a group project that was starting now. She kept her head down and pretended to be interested in the instructions.

"Hey Merls want to be in our group?" Percival asked, he shifted his desk closer to her side. 

"Sure," She said quietly as the boys were already fixing their desks to hers. 

Leon and Lancelot turned their desks around to their faced her, "So you have any idea what this class is about?" Leon groaned.

"Biology," Merlin said dryly. Leon snorted and leaned back in his chair to groan loudly.

Lancelot slapped the back of Leon's head, "You are just an idiot." 

"Shut up this is a hard subject," Leon groaned and shoved Lance slightly. 

"Merls did you finish last nights homework?" Percival took out his homework which had scribbles on it instead of answers.

"Yeah," She said quietly as she took out her completed worksheet with extra .

"Ah you actually did that?" Leon asked surprised and took out his own crumpled, blank worksheet.

"Do you need to copy Lancelot?" Merlin raised her eyebrow which reminded them of Gaius, the school's nurse which most students fear.

"Just need to check answers," He shrugged and chuckled as Percival and Leon quickly copied down the answers.

As Leon wrote the answers down quickly, he asked, "You guys know where Arthur is?"

"He is at some appointment I think," Percival frowned at the difference of his answer compared to hers. "How did you come up with this?" Merlin showed him how to figure it out while Lancelot highlighted the important directions for today's lab. 

"So what are we suppose to do?" Percival sighed and rubbed his forehead.

"We are studying Beer Lambert's Law, the objective of this lab is to calculate the molar extinction coefficients of three different dyes from their Beer's Law plot. This is definitely more about Chemistry but it can be applied nature," Merlin read off from the paper.

Leon put his face in his hands, "I regret taking this class."

"Here it is actually quite simple," She started to explain to them what the law meant and how to actually complete the lab.

"See Merls knows what she is doing, right Merls?" Lancelot asked. When she nodded, he added, "See!" He held out his fist for her to bump. She fist-bumped him lightly which made him chuckle at how gentle she was.

"Okay come on we actually have to do this," Leon groaned and with that, they started the lab while all the guys groaned. They ended up being the first ones done because of Merlin explaining to them how to actually do the problems and giving full explanations. 

"Was it as bad as you thought?" Merlin smirked. 

"Yes," Leon sighed and slammed his book shut. "But thanks for explaining everything it really did help."

Lancelot laughed as he packed up his stuff, "She is the only reason we are passing."

"She is the only reason we passed regular chemistry," Percival joked as he ate some Chex-mix, he always is eating something.

"That is 100% true," Leon agreed. "Pass it," He held out his hand for some food. Percival dumped about a third of the huge bag onto his hand which spilled onto his desk.

"Was that necessary?" Lancelot shook his head at them.

"Yes, he wanted some," Percival teased lightly.

"Some! Not the whole bag!" Leon laughed back, but started to eat the food right away.

"Want some Merls?" Percival asked. Merlin stared at the pile of Chex-mix on Leon's desk and slowly shook her head. "Oh wait, I got some cut up fruit for you!" He pulled out a little container of mixed fruit. "You seriously need to start eating more!"

"Oh thanks," She took the fruit immediately and started to eat it right away. "I'm eating fine," she mumbled, the boys shook their heads. They know she doesn't eat that much and refuses to take food from others.

"Hey Merls you going to Prom?" Percival asked as Leon and Lancelot ate the mountain of Chex-mix.

"No, I hate dances," She shook her head violently, plus she hates seeing all of the couples kissing.

"But you are coming to the game the night before right?" Leon asked hopefully.

"Yeah probably," Merlin shrugged. The rest of the class was the guys talking about fantasy football which Merlin really didn't understand. When the bell rang Merlin thanked Percival again for the fruit and she left to go to her next class which she was excited to finish her project for her ceramics class. But before she got to the class, she was stopped. Well more like slapped... on the arse.

"What the hell!" She shouted and turned around to yell at her offender.

"Yeah?" Valiant smirked, he was one of the quarterbacks on the football team. He was known for cheating on girls and sleeping with them only to take their virginity.

"Why?" She growled at him. The two guys behind him were laughing along with some other guys in the hallway watching them.

"It was right there, I just had to," He explained.

"That's not an explanation!" She yelled.

"You want an explanation?" He smirked, that's not good.

"Yes," She frowned.

"I want to fuck you, I want to take your virginity. I want to make you scream and shiver until you beg for it," He laughed. Merlin's jaw dropped, why is this happening?

"Excuse me?!" She said breathlessly. That was it, she hated how the guys here think that she can be pushed around and thought of as some type of toy. She didn't wait for a reply before she kicked him in the groin as hard as she could. He sunk to the ground in agony while the two guys behind Valiant were about to grab her. She punched one in the face and then dug her elbow into the other's stomach. They all groaned in pain as Merlin stood there proud of herself.

"What is going on here?" Someone shouted, the principal. Shit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long to write, I wanted to create two other works for the Merlin fandom (which you guys should go check out if you have a few moments) before I updated this and that took way longer than I thought.
> 
> Also again I have no idea where this came from but it happened, anyways I hope ye enjoyed <3


	4. Chapter 4

"What is going on here?" Someone shouted, the principal. Shit.

"He slapped my arse!" Merlin shouted back. 

"That's not an excuse!"

"Him sexually assaulting me is not an excuse?!" 

"Just stop and go to my office," He ordered. Merlin seriously contemplated kicking him in the groin also.

"NOW!" He screamed and pointed to the direction of his office. She picked up her books and glared at him which made him flinch. She scoffed at him and walked slowly to his office with her hands in her pockets. She heard the principal order some peers to help Valiant up who was still on the ground. The one boy was still bleeding everywhere and the other boy was groaning and clutching his stomach. Merlin sat down in the principal's office frowning deeply, this was not a good week so far. 

"If he takes their side, I'm going to leave this school," Merlin said out loud to herself. She had enough credits anyways to graduate, plus the local art college was very excited for her to enroll in the fall. She basically was already in that college anyways, she knew almost all of the professors who all adored her. She really didn't have to be in this school, she had friends, yes, but she didn't really connect to this school. She moved to Camelot earlier this year because her mother found better job opportunities, they first lived with Gaius but then they were able to get a house for a small price since Gaius knew someone. Gwen and Morgana practically adopted her the first time they saw her with her baggy clothes and quiet demeanor. Gwaine also bonded to her quite quickly but that's because he kept flirting with her and still does. After that she was introduced to everyone else slowly, she found herself a nice group of friends which she would not give up for the world. The principal burst in through the doorway with the boys trailing behind him. 

"Sit," He ordered to the boys. With one chair left, Valiant pushed aside the other boys and sat down groaning.

"Get me a bag of ice," Valiant barked at the boys. The boys scurried into the nurses' office to find a bag of ice.

"I'm going to go call your parents to tell them what happened," The principal groaned and rubbed his forehead. He left without another word which left Merlin and Valiant in the same room alone. Not a good idea. Merlin stared forward and listened to the clock tick with the fan going. Valiant moved uncomfortably in his seat which she snorted at.

"You think this is funny?" He growled. Merlin said nothing and kept staring in front of her.

"You know I wasn't lying."

"About what?" She sighed and looked pityingly over at him.

He smirked and leaned closer over towards her, "About me giving you a good time."

"I doubt you can now," She laughed motioning towards him cupping his injured comrade.

"It's bad to doubt people," He chuckled. "I heard the quietest girls scream the loudest, care to find out if that is true?" 

"I don't think you could make me scream," She snapped back. Why is she challenging him like this?

"Oh I think I can, virgins are the most sensitive when they first are fucked. You are a virgin right?" He smirked like he didn't even need to know the answer.

"I don't have to answer that," She growled which made him chuckle.

"I bet you are, but with a body like that," He paused and looked up and down her body which made her shiver, "How can you not be?"

"What the fuck are you talking about?" She sighed, he is so weird and stubborn.

"Halloween party," He smirked. She gasped, fuck he knew. She had lost a bet with Gwaine so he dared her to wear a slutty devils costume. She wore really high red stilettos with a very, very tight and short dress with was also red. The dress showed off more of her body than covered it. She remembers how much cleavage showing that night, and he saw it!

"How the fuck did you know that?" She was getting very tired of him. He must have been there, crap.

"Not important," He waved his free hand dismissively. She turned her head forwards again, trying to ignore him. "I'm guessing you won't sleep with me, what can I do or give you to make you sleep with me?"

"Absolutely nothing you filthy rotten sexist pig," She snarled.

He leaned in closer and smirked with made Merlin look at him in the corner of her eyes, "Money." Is all he said.

"What?" Merlin asked confused.

"Money. I know your mother hasn't been paying her bills and is in a lot of debt," He laughed.

"How?" She choked up, her mother and she have been trying so hard to pay off the bills, they are just piling up too fast now. 

"That's not important, what's important is if you say yes," After she didn't respond he added on, "Think about it, one night of pure passion and raw lust that will equal in all of your worries to disappear. Just one night to make sure your mother will be able to stay there until she dies. Just. One. Night." He smirked. Merlin stared at him with an unrecognizable look. Before she could say anything, the principal came back.

"Your parents should be here in a few minutes," He groaned and he sat down in his chair. The boys came back with his ice pack. Merlin looked at him while he put the ice pack carefully on his groin. He smirked when he saw her looking. He thrust up into the ice pack three times which Merlin flinched and closed her legs tighter with every thrust. He chuckled and mumbled something about virgins. While the principal was ranting on and on about how she should be ashamed of herself for hurting 3 star players a week before a game, all she could think about is what Valiant said. Should she sleep with him? It's just one night and then she doesn't have to worry anymore. Like he said it's just one night. Nothing more and nothing less. But what if he doesn't pay up afterward? Then he will get to brag about how he stole her virginity and how she is poor. But she could have him pay up beforehand then sleep with him. She could also make sure she definitely has taken the pill because she doesn't want to carry his devil offsprings. Then she could go to the college right away so she wouldn't have to deal with the drama at school afterward. But then she will be labeled as someone who sleeps with others to get something instead of doing it herself. 

"And another thing," The principal continued. Merlin just sank down more into her chair in conflict with herself. 

\-------------------------------------

"Morning Mr. Pendragon," The secretary batted her fake eyelashes at him. They were nearly as long as Merlin's real ones he noticed.

"Morning, do you know what class period it is right now?" He asked while looking down at his pass. 

"Second," She smiled widely. 

"Thanks," He smiled back and walked out of there. He and Merlin had ceramics this hour together and he sat in a perfect position where he could see the light bounce of her raven hair and highlight her pale skin perfectly. He still felt utterly terrible for what he said, he promised himself he was going to apologize today, sometime. He was really nervous, he has never had to apologize before. Merlin was right, he really didn't know how to talk to people properly. He was about to rush to class wanting to see her create masterpieces so calmly and delicately but then he looked into the principal's office to see Merlin being yelled at. What could Merlin have done to be in there? She is so innocent and pure like a baby kitten. Anger and confusion raised in him as he saw her being the only one getting yelled at. He stormed into the principal's office demanding answers. 

"What is going on here?" He ordered making Merlin jump. His heart sank making her scared, fuck, he had to apologize for that also. Valiant and the other boys looked at him hopefully. They thought he was there to save them and agree with them. Oh, how wrong they are. 

"A fight broke out and Merlin started it," The principal gulped. 

"I started it?!" She screamed which surprised everyone in the room especially Arthur. 

"Yes, you kicked him first," The principal explained. 

"But he said sexually harassing things to me before that!" 

"He what?!" Arthur spat with rage. He left her for one hour and this happened! 

"It is a misunderstanding," The principal sighed but looked scared at Arthur's anger. 

"How is a man sexually harassing a girl 'a misunderstanding?!" He growled. After nobody answered him, he added, "How are you taking care of this?" 

"I called their parents." 

"I assume that you told them that Merlin was the one who started it and caused the fight, not three men sexually harassing a girl," He growled. "I want you to call them right now and tell them the truth. Now." 

The principal gulped, "But they are already coming."

"Then I will call my father and tell him what happened," Arthur threatened. 

"No, no, no that isn't necessary," He quickly sputtered out, everyone knew the power his father had. 

"Then I suspect that Merlin won't get into any trouble." 

"Of course."

"Wait-" Valiant interrupted. 

"I will not wait, I should kick all of you off of the team for this. So no 'wait's," He growled, his mind brewing in ways to make them pay. 

"Merlin, would you like to go to class?" The principal asked, still stiff from Arthur almost calling his father.

"Is it possible if I could go home?" Merlin asked while hugging herself. The principal was about to say no but Arthur straightened his back and glared at him. 

"Yes, you may, go up to your locker and grab your stuff. Sign out and when your mother comes tell her I am deeply sorry for not understanding the situation." Merlin nodded and left quickly. Arthur followed her out. 

"May I walk you to your locker?" Arthur asked kindly. Merlin nodded and looked down while clutching her books. They walked silently to Merlin's locker, 1463, not like he memorized it or anything. While she opened up her locker and put everything in her bag, he finally spoke. 

"Look I'm really sorry about yesterday, I shouldn't have said that stuff to you," He apologized, the words left his mouth so quickly, he barely even understood himself.

"What?" She asked confused.

"Yesterday when you told me off, you were completed right about me not knowing how to talk to people properly," He continued. "And I'm sorry."

She smiled kindly at him which made his heart skip a beat, "You are forgiven."

"Really?" His eyes light up like a childs, she doesn't hate him!

"Yeah as long you know what you did wrong and are going to fix it for the future, you are forgiven," She smiled as she put on her backpack.

"Thank you," He laughed, he is so relieved that she doesn't hate him.

"I should be saying that for what you just did," She laughed back, gods she is beautiful when she laughs.

He rubbed the back of his neck while blushing, "It was no problem."

"It meant a lot to me, I would probably have been still getting yelled at if it wasn't for you."

"Yeah I am so sorry that you were harassed," He growled at the harassed part which she didn't seem to notice.

"It's fine, I know how to handle myself," She shrugged, her childhood friend Will taught her how to fight since they used to live in a sort of sketchy place.

"I could see that, you did the right thing," He nodded, for some reason her knowing how to fight made his chest hurt more. Like she is so determined in so many ways and she is so smart, god he really needs to a least befriend this spectacular woman.

"Well I guess I will see you tomorrow in Biology," She smiled and brushed a piece of hair out of her face. His chest tightened, her hair looks so soft when it frames her face.

"Yeah I'll see you tomorrow," He smiled back. She left right after that, Arthur watched as she walked away until she turned a corner. He smiled silly and clutched his chest which was going a million miles per second. He is so in love with her. Merlin signed out quickly and walked out the doors of the school to see her mother right about to get out of a taxi. 

"Oh, there you are," Hunith looked at her worriedly.

"It's okay Mother, I will explain it when we get home," She got in the back of the taxi, not wanting to explain what happened with the driver right in front of them.

"Are you okay?" She placed her hand on her forehead.

"Yes mother I promise that I'm fine," She nodded. Hunith still looked a little unsure but turned to the driver and told him the address. Merlin signed as the car took off and drove away from the school. Her head was still spinning from what Valiant said about the money. She closed her eyes and rested her head back. Maybe if she sleeps with him often, maybe her mother didn't have to work two jobs in a day all week. Maybe they didn't have to take a taxi everywhere. Maybe her mother could get new clothes other than the almost rags she wears now.

Should she sleep with him and give up any pride she previously had so that her mother could live comfortably?


	5. Chapter 5

As they drove home, the whole car ride was completely silent. Merlin fidgeted her hands while Hunith just stared out of the window. They remained quiet until they went into their kitchen.

"I will make some hot chocolate," Hunith poured some water into a pot to warm the water. Merlin really doesn't care for tea so they always have to make hot chocolate.

Merlin sat down and stared at her hands, "Do you want me to tell you what happened now?"

"It would be appreciated," Hunith said patiently.

"I threw the first punch," She wanted to see her first reaction without her explaining anything.

"Alright," Hunith said blankly as she poured the water into two cups.

"Do you want to know why?" Merlin frowned, did she not care?

"Whatever made you throw the first punch, I'm sure you did it for a good reason," She set her cup down in front of her and sat down herself. Merlin smiled at the fact Hunith trusted her so much.

Merlin sipped her hot chocolate, "So would you like to know?"

"Will it give me gray hairs?" She joked lightly.

"Probably," Merlin chuckled.

"But seriously do I have to worry about it and talk to someone?" She asked seriously.

"No, not really I guess. I will tell you if it gets worse," She promised. Hunith nodded and sipped her hot chocolate, accepting her answer.

Her throat was very tight all of a sudden in worry, "Mom?" She whispered quietly.

"Yes, love?" Hunith hummed.

"Do you like how much you work?" Hunith looked up at her with an unknown expression on her face, "Like would you like to work less? Would you like to not worry about paying bills? Would you like to live comfortably without any worries?" She added and took a deep breath after she finished.

"Darling, life is filled with worries, they can't be avoided. I don't like how much the bills are piling up but it is life. Work is work, it needs to be done," Hunith sighed.

"But would you like to live comfortably?" 

"I would but I care more about you than how comfortable I am," Hunith brushed Merlin's hair back.

"But would you like to?" She asked a bit more harshly. 

"No, not unless you are fine first," She thought out.

"I don't care about my comfort!" Merlin cried out and stood up. "I want you to be happy!" Tears started to fall down her face fast.

"What has brought this on?" Hunith never sees Merlin cry, Merlin wasn't the type to cry in front of people. Hunith stood up to comfort her daughter, she cupped her face like she did when Merlin was a little kid.

"I don't want to talk about it!" She cried and wiped away the fast-falling tears.

"Darling," She said softly and walked up to her to wipe her tears off her face. Hunith kissed her forehead and Merlin sniffed like she was a child.

She rubbed her nose while trying not to cry more, "Mommy?"

"Yes my child?"

"Do you miss daddy?" Some more tears fell which Hunith wiped away.

"Yes love, I do. But I know he is in a happy, better place. He was suffering here," Balinor developed lung cancer and he lived quite long with it. He was coughing up blood all of the time and looked absolutely terrible. Merlin was only 4 years old and she still remembers his last words. His last words consisted of how sorry he was that he was leaving so early in her life and how she had to see him like that. Hunith and her really didn't like to talk about him because they both usually started to cry and the whole room seemed to change when they started to talk about him.

"I'm just so sorry that you have to live like this," Hunith started to tear up.

"Like what?" Merlin started to panic at seeing her mother start to cry. 

"Like this, worrying about the bills and you are not even an adult yet," She laughed sadly and wiped away her own tears, "I'm so sorry that I didn't give you that much in life."

"Mom no!" She hugged her mother tightly. "You gave me love and cared deeply about me, some people go throughout their entire lives without love and people who care about them!" Hunith hugged her back and let her fingers go through Merlin's long hair. She kissed her forehead again and rubbed her back. 

"I love you mom," She mumbled into her mother's shoulder.

"I love you too dear," Hunith kissed her forehead. The two spent the whole day together watching movies and talking, today was one of the only days that Hunith finally had off. When dinner time came around, Merlin asked.

"Can we eat now?" Merlin chuckled. "Or do you have to work?" Her smile disappeared as quickly as it formed.

"No we can eat, I will start to make it," She smiled and started to look in the cabinets. "What should we have?"

"Lasagna, I was going to make it tonight anyway," Merlin shrugged, "But you can choose something different."

"Lasagna is fine, do you want to call Gwen, Elyan, and Tom?" Hunith pulled out a tray for the food.

"Sure," As Hunith started making dinner, Merlin called over Gwen and her family. Once they came over, they all ate together like a large family. She wouldn't give this up for the world, yes not having enough money sucks but she is happy, money can't create this close bond between people. Money tends to even make a growing divide in bonds, whether in family or friendships.

 

\--------------------------------

 

"Father," Arthur asked with his back straight and his hands behind his back, trying to .

Uther started to sort his papers on his large mahogany desk, "Hurry up Arthur, I am very busy." 

"The principal at our school needs to be fired," He stated like it was the simplest thing ever.

"What?" Uther sighed and rubbed his temples, he didn't have time for this.

"He let a boy sexually harass a girl and he was about to let the boy get away with it and punish the girl."

"Was it Morgana?" He spat, he would behead anyone who touched his daughter without her permission.

He gulped, "No father," He worried he wouldn't care if it wasn't Morgana.

"It will be handled with," He got back to sorting through his papers, "When will this need to be done?"

"She is coming back to school tomorrow," He winced not wanting to interrupt his father's busy schedule.

"Alright, I will call now," He picked up his phone and dialed a number.

"Thank you, Father," Arthur nodded and left the room smiling. He could not believe his father actually did that and right away. He couldn't wait for the principal's arse to be kicked out onto the street.

 

\-------------------------------------

Merlin took a deep breath as she opened the doors to the school. People stared at her weird, fuck. She ignored them and walked to her locker quietly. At this time most people were still talking to friends so no one was around by her which made her let out a breath she had no idea that she was holding. As Merlin opened her locker, someone came up behind her. She gasped and turned around, pushing herself closer to the locker.

"Good morning Merlin," Valiant purred sweetly as he pressed her up against the locker next to her.

"Morning fuckface," She growled.

"Oh that's not nice," He played with her hair which made her cringe.

She scoffed at his sweetness, "You don't deserve nice," She spat.

"Have you thought about my offer?" He smiled sweetly. She tried not to gag at his fake sweetness, she knew it would end soon.

"No."

"No?"

Merlin made direct eye contact and straightened her back, "No I won't sleep with you," Merlin said strongly.

"What?!" He hissed sharply.

"I will not sleep with you."

"You heard my offer? You know that I would pay off your mother's debt with only one night of passion in return?"

"I heard your offer and I say no. Life is full of worries, it can never be avoided," Merlin took her mother's advice.

"You bitch!" He slammed his fist into the locker by her head. She didn't flinch at all, she had no reason to be scared.

"I am a bitch," She chuckled and pushed hard on his chest to make him back away. Merlin slammed her locker shut and smiled at him sweetly. "I'm just not your bitch."


	6. Chapter 6

Merlin walked into the classroom with her head held high, Percival, Leon, and Lancelot cheered and got excited that she was here. Arthur smiled stupidly but she wasn't looking at him to see his expression.

"Merlin, my dude!" Percival clapped her on the back. She almost fell over at the force.

"Bro don't kill her," Leon slapped him upside the head.

"She can handle it!" He said defensively. Merlin just rolled her eyes and sat down next to Percival.

"So any idea what we are doing?" Merlin sighed and pulled out her notebook to take notes.

"A project on like animals I think," Lancelot shrugged.

Merlin chuckled at how vague he was, "Animals?"

"Yeah we have to study the animal, where it lives, and its behavior, I honestly don't know," Lancelot shoved his head in his hands.

"I regret taking this class," Leon sighed heavily. Just then the teacher came in the classroom as the bell rang, Gaius who was her Uncle. Well, she called him her Uncle but they have no blood relation. He had a huge influence on her life when she was young. He took roll call quickly and got right into explained their project which Lancelot was right about. The students are supposed to study their selected animal for a month and create a creative project dealing with their selected animal. Gaius announced that teams of two would be randomly selected which made the students moan and Merlin relieved so she didn't have to actually talk to someone for them to be her partner. 

Gaius listed off the pairs, some groaned but most just looked at their partners and smiled welcomely. "Percival, Lancelot, Leon, Arthur, and Merlin," Gaius smiled at her when he said her name, he always loved her like his own daughter. "You five will be a group of two and three, figure it out yourselves." The class immediately got to work with their partners and excited about their one month 'resting time'.

"Also this project will be 25 percent of your final," He announced which made the class groan again, "So if you fail this, the highest grade you can get is a C even if you have an A now." Nervous whispering filled the classroom, no one had a straight A except Merlin.

"So Merls want to be my part-" Percival started but stopped as soon as Leon interrupted him by hitting him upside the head.

"Merls how about you be Arthur's partner, he needs the most help with his grade," He laughed, it was the truth Arthur had the worst grade because he was always to busy staring at Merlin. The only reason he mentioned that last part was because Arthur looked like he wanted to cry and kill Percival at the same time for trying to be her partner.

"I can be whoevers partner, I probably will end up doing both projects anyways," She giggled which made Arthur's heart skip a beat.

"True, but the three of us," Leon made a circular movement with his finger gesturing to Percival, Lancelot, and himself, "Will actually try to do this."

"Of course," Merlin giggled at their attempt to make her feel better, "So should we get started?" She pulled out the packet of requirements.

"Yeah," His voice was very tight and he sounded like a prepubescent boy so he cleared his throat, "Yeah," He repeated with his voice way too deeply to the point where Merlin raised an eyebrow. He blushed brightly and looked down at his desk until Gaius interrupted their silence.

Gaius tapped their desks to get their attention, "How about you two go into the next room so it will be quieter," Gaius suggested. "Not that you two are being loud but it will be easier to concentrate.

"Alone?" Arthur asked way too excitedly.

"Sure no problem," Merlin started to pack up her things so he did too. Leon was almost crying from laughter in his seat watching Arthur looked so lost when he was near her and actually talking to her.

"Later Merls," Percival held up his fist. She fist bumped him lightly and left the room leading Arthur out of the room who was still shocked.

"Okay so, wait- I'll close the door," She set her stuff down on a desk and walked back to close the door. Arthur sat down shaking, he was alone in a school classroom with the love of his life. He slightly hoped his dreams would come true, he definitely didn't have dirty dreams about doing it with Merlin on a teachers desk which was exactly in this room. But he didn't want to scare her so he had to stop thinking these bad thoughts.

"So what do you want to do?" She turned a desk to face him and opened up her notebook to take notes. She looked up when he didn't say anything.

"I really don't care," He shrugged, he wanted to see what she wanted to do, "What do you want to do?"

"I don't know what I want to do," She giggled.

"Well, what is your favorite animal?" He already knew the answer, dragons. She loved to draw them and talk about conspiracy theories about them.

"Well my favorite animal is a dragon," She blushed and giggled, "But we can't study them so..." Her next favorite animal is owls because of Harry Potter. She is also a Slytherin with a Pheasant patronus, she always talks to her friend, Freya, about Harry Potter, "How about owls?"

"Sure, that sounds good," He smiled.

"Ok, ok, that will work," She muttered to herself and made some quick notes. She tucked a piece of hair behind her ear which made her ear stick out so adorably, "So do you want to start the research while I run to Gaius and show him our animal?"

"Yeah sure," Arthur walked over to the teacher's computer and started to do research while she left the room. He shifted nervously remembering the dream he had of the two of them in this room. He groaned and put his head in his hands. Gods, she will be the death of him.

"Are you okay?" Merlin walked into the room and closed the door. 

"Yeah, yeah," He rubbed his face trying to make his dirty thoughts disappear and looked up, "What did he say?"

"We can do it," She smiled which made his heart swell. She pulled up a chair and looked at his research.

"I really didn't get that far, sorry," He rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

"Oh that's fine here," She leaned over and started to type. He inhaled her scent deeply, it smelled so innocent and sweet like fruits. She was sticking out her tongue a tiny bit which she always does when she is thinking. Her hair was wavy, she must have put in a tight braid and slept with it on. She sometimes wears braids to school which made her ears stick out. She also had on some mascara which made her long, thick eyelashes stand out.

"So here, do you like that?" She showed him an article on owls.

"Yeah, so what are we doing for the project?" He cleared his throat and shifted in his seat.

"I think a powerpoint?" She sighed and looked at him while thinking.

"Yeah that would do," She looked through some papers again. "I was thinking we could go out in the woods maybe to watch and study the owls."

"Okay yeah that sounds good," His hopes jumped, maybe they had to spend time out of school together.

"I live in the middle of the forest so..."

"I can go to your house one night and we can wake up early to observe some owls," He said way too excitedly.

"Okay yeah that will work, when do you want to come over?" 

"Whenever really," He would even skip the big game coming up just for her.

"How about tonight?"

He gulped, "Yeah that would work, we can go together after my practice. Oh and I can take you out from dinner after practice before we go to your house," Arthur offered, this would technically be a date.

"Oh yeah sure- wait no, I can't," She remember she always makes dinner for her mother, she couldn't go with him. Arthur's heart dropped.

"Why?" His voice was tight, does she not like him?

"I always cook dinner for my mother," She explained sadly. "So I would feel rude if I don't cook tonight after her long day at work."

"Maybe I could come over then for dinner if that is alright."

"Oh yeah, that's perfect! And you could stay over if you want so we could walk up early to look at owls," She jumped up and down in her seat excitedly.

"Okay yeah, that will work," He smiled brightly, "Let's research some more before the class ends." He couldn't believe that they were going to be spending time together! Also that he was going to be sleeping over at her house! They worked on the project until the bell rang.

"I can drive us to your house after my practice," Arthur offered while picking up his stuff.

"Oh thanks, I can go to your practice also. And this time I won't insult you," Merlin giggled. 

He laughed and nudged her slightly, "Nice one."

"I thought so," She smiled brightly. They walked to their next class together while laughing and telling stories. Throughout the day, they walked to each of their classes together since they had every class together. They shared stories and bonded quite quickly. 

"Come on how can you believe that?" He laughed as they walked to the football field.

"Because studies have been done on it!" Merlin defended her stance. He shook his head and sighed. "You have a different viewpoint?"

"No, I'm just teasing you," He pushed her slightly which made her almost fall over.

"Excuse you and your rude self," She smirked, trying to annoy him.

"I thought you said you wouldn't insult me?" He smirked back.

"It's not an insult if it is true!"

"That's not the definition of insult!" He laughed.

"It's my definition!" She stuck her tongue out at him.

"Ah here comes the young couple in love!" Gwaine yelled. Arthur's eyes widened and he blushed deeply.

"Gwaine!" Merlin giggled.

"Songbird," He picked her up and kissed her cheek which made Arthur want to deck him.

"Today we will be running laps until I say stop!" Arthur announced which made everyone groan. Gwaine tried not to laugh at Arthur being so territorial of her. Leon slapped him upside the head for making them now have to run. Everyone could clearly see Arthur's liking towards Merlin but no one said anything. As the other players started to run laps, Merlin sat down on the team's bench, not knowing what to do. Arthur sat down next to her, glaring at Gwaine. They laughed and talked throughout practice while the others ran until they felt sick. 

"Arthur they should stop, they look sick," Merlin looked around.

"They are fine," He grunted and tried to continue their conversation.

"Arthur," She said in a warning tone.

"Fine," He sighed, "You are right. Practice is done, you all did fine-" Merlin nudged him and frowned. "You did great, no practice tomorrow." The players sighed in relief and some started to trudge to their changing room.

"Thank you," She smiled.

"No thank you, you were right," He smiled back kindly. Merlin's heartbeat sped up a bit, maybe this Pendragon guy isn't so bad. She liked talking to him, he wasn't that bad to look at also. He had a nice personality and he is pretty nice overall.

"Should we go?" Her voice was a little tight.

"Yeah, here let me get that," He picked up her stuff for her. And he also is a gentleman which is always a plus. 

"Later princess!" Gwaine shouted after them. Arthur turned around and flipped him off. Merlin laughed and shoved Arthur forward.

"Be nice!" She slapped his arm.

"Oh hush," He pushed her into his car.

"Arthur!" She shouted as he body was slammed into his car, but not in the way Arthur wanted. 

"Get in," He shook his head. They got in and Arthur drove to her house. They argued like a married couple in the car about directions.

"Why would think you should go right?!" Merlin shouted and laughed as Arthur grumbled.

"Because it makes sense!" Arthur shouted back and chuckled at how they were arguing.

"It's my house!"

"Well- well," He stuttered trying to find the right words.

"Exactly, go left," She nodded, having won their argument. He grumbled and turned left into her driveway. The houses lights were on meaning her mother was home.

"Okay come on," Merlin got up and opened the house door which left Arthur to bring in their backpacks.

"Mom is it okay if someone sleeps over and eats?" She asked as Arthur came in. 

"Yeah, of course, how is it-" She stopped when she saw Arthur Pendragon.

"Arthur Pendragon," He dropped their bags and held out a hand for her.

"Hunith, Merlin's mother," She shook his hand very delicately.

"Thank you for having me over," He bowed his head just a bit showing his thankfulness.

"Oh that's not a problem," Hunith dismissed him, Merlin noticed how tired her mother was. 

"Here mom, we can start dinner while you go relax for a bit."

"Thank you, sweetheart," She kissed her daughter's forehead and kissed Arthur's cheek thankfully. Merlin went into the kitchen while Arthur followed her confused. Why did her mother randomly kiss him? Is that what mothers do? Arthur never really had a motherly figure due to his mother passing away after childbirth. The trauma and extreme blood loss were the reason she lost her life.

"Can you get out 3 plates please?" Merlin asked as she tied an apron on making her look like a mother herself. 

"Yeah, where-" Merlin pointed to a cabinet board, "Ah." He got out plates, silverware, and glasses and set them down on the table. 

"Have you ever cooked before?" Arthur blushed and shook his head. "Okay that's fine, can you cut up those carrots please?" Merlin started to cook meat on the stove while Arthur cut up carrots. Arthur watched her cook, she was smiling and humming. 

"Arthur!" She shouted, "You cut yourself!" She rushed his hand under the sink.

"Sorry," He gulped, he cursed himself. He cut himself on accident because he was distracted by her beauty. She put a bandage on his finger.

"There, all better," She giggled. Gods, he loves her so much. After dinner was made, the three of them ate together. Hunith asked a whole bunch of questions, she really seemed interested in his day unlike dinners with his father. He really liked it here, it seemed like they were an actual family. He looked over at Merlin lovingly, he couldn't wait for tomorrow where they can spend the whole day together alone in a romantic forest.


	7. Chapter 7

After they were done eating, Merlin started to do the dishes while Hunith asked Arthur what he wanted to do after he finished high school.

"Well, I've always been interested in football and I want to go to university for business but also being able to play football at the same time," He explained while playing nervously with his hands.

"That sounds so amazing! You should be so proud of yourself, your father must be so proud of you," Hunith cooed at him like he was her own son, Arthur flinched at the mention of his father but laughed it off quickly.

Merlin looked up at the time, "Mother, don't you work the night shift tonight?" 

Hunith sighed and rubbed her face, "Yeah, I won't be coming home until around lunchtime, alright?" She got up and kissed Merlin's forehead.

"We will most likely be in the forest," Merlin nodded.

Hunith's eyebrows raised at Merlin's blunt statement, "Forest?"

"Oh yeah, Arthur is staying here tonight so we could do our project on owls in the morning. Thought it would be easiest," Merlin shrugged shyly which made Arthur's chest hurt.

"The morning?" Hunith questioned, "Aren't owls noctural?"

Merlin nodded, "Most are but there are two types of owls that live around here. Those types of owls are called diurnal. But later on, we could do like a night adventure to try and find something in the forest for our project." Arthur smiled at the amount of knowledge Merlin had about owls.

Hunith ruffled her hair while chuckling, "That's alright sweetheart, just remember the PG rule," Merlin blushed brightly at her mother's rule.

"Mom!" She exclaimed harshly while touching her own face to try and cool it down, Arthur just looked at them confused at the rule her mother said.

"I'm joking sweetheart," Hunith laughed and cupped her child's face and kissed her forehead again. "I will be back tomorrow for lunch." Hunith walked over and patted Arthur's head lovingly. "Have fun!" With that she grabbed her coat and left in their old car, it definitely needs a lot of work so they mostly use the taxi business to get around easier.

Arthur still was so confused at what just happened, "What is the PG rule?"

Merlin blushed even more and refused to look at Arthur, "She means like child-friendly things only," Arthur frowned even more, not understanding the phrase. "Like nothing intimate," Merlin squeaked out so embarrassedly. Arthur opened his mouth in realization, his chest tightened while his face heated up quickly.

"That makes sense," His voice was quite high from his stiff body.

Merlin put her cold hands on her face, desperately trying to cool her face down, "Would you be able to sleep on the couch? I'm afraid we only have two small rooms and one is my mothers so."

"That would be alright, no worries," He smiled, he figured she must feel awful since she doesn't have as many nice things as him. But that didn't matter to him, he was really glad that he was allowed to stay the night.

"Or you could sleep in my room, it can get quite loud with the trains coming near the house. You probably might not sleep well enough if you sleep out here?" Merlin was still blushed, she was going to have a guy sleep in her room. Well her and Elyan always slept in the same bed but this is different, Arthur is just... different to her. She doesn't even know why, he just gets her heart beating fast and she always blushes around him. Merlin wondered what this feeling is, she has to ask Morgana and Gwen about it.

Arthur swallowed, his mouth became instantly dry, "Your room?" Merlin started to stutter out stuff about how he can do whatever he wants which made him smile lovingly, "It sounds really nice, thank you."

"I can show you my room and bathroom so you can change," Merlin played with her hair nervously.

Arthur smiled lopsided at her which made her heart speed up a bit, does she have to go to the doctor for that?, "Lead the way." She blushed and grabbed the cuff of his sports long sleeve shirt, she led him to his room with her head down. He just followed her with his bag on his shoulders

"Here is my room, it's not that much by any means. Sorry," She kept her head down, too embarrassed that he might laugh at her. Her small bedroom is probably the size of a room that an ant lives in at his house.

Arthur trailed his hand down her soft hair, attempting to calm her worries, "What are you sorry for?"

"Well you know, I wasn't sure if you would throw a fit because I'm sure you are used to the best and my family doesn't really have that much," Merlin stuttered out nervously, not wanting to upset him.

Arthur took away his hand and frowned, "You thought that?" His voice sounded offended and hurt but his face just looked bewildered.

Merlin contemplated her answer, it would not be good to lie, "Yeah." There was a moment of silence which broke Merlin, "I will go get some blankets, the bathroom is to the left. Everything should be there if you need it." Merlin walked out into the living room and opened up their storage closet to grab some blankets and pillows for Arthur. She put her hands on her face, she shouldn't have said anything. He probably hates her now, he thinks that she only thinks of him as a rich bastard. She ruined everything, just like she always does.

Arthur watched as she left her own room, he quietly walked into her bathroom. It fit Merlin's overall style, the walls were a pastel blue with simple appliances, nothing marble or new. But if you looked closely, it has unique and fascinating designs on the walls and sink which made the small space come to life. The curtains of the shower had turtles on it, it seemed to have a beach or ocean vibe. Arthur expected something with more nature or more artsy to fit Merlin more but the small space overall suited her. He quickly changed and tried not to make a mess when he washed his face and brushed his teeth. After he was done, he walked back into her room and when he saw she was still not there, he looked around. Her room also suited her, the wall was a neutral shade of blue with a window near her bed which had a bunch of pillows on it. There were tattered silvery curtains on her window which showed off her collection of little plants, all looked well watered and taken cared of. She didn't have much hanging up in her room other than her Slytherin banner and an old, aged map of the world, Arthur took a mental note that she may have an interest in traveling. Other than that she had a bunch of art supplies scattered around her room, also books and clothes were littered at random small areas, must have been in a rush one morning.

Merlin slowly opened up her door more with her head down, she held out a few blankets for him, "I can sleep on the floor if you would prefer."

He shook her head gently and grabbed the blankets from her, "No this will do thank you." She nodded and left to use the bathroom herself. As Arthur laid down a blanket, he really did start to wonder, was he really that bad around those who have less than him? Well... there was the time Elyan offered for some of the team to sleep at his house and Arthur stated that he wanted the team to be at his house, that could have easily offended him. Now that Arthur thought more on the subject, he never stayed at Elyan's house before, nor anyone else's just Leon's. He even refused to eat at a restaurant Gwen suggested because Arthur stated he knew a better one, even though it did cost way more. Or how he always would pay for everyone's meals, he could have offended them, maybe even making them think that he thought they were poor. He even once scoffed at a student who said he couldn't pay for the books that were needed in the class, for Merlin's sake he even once laughed at their waterboy when he shouted at a few players that he couldn't buy a new jacket when his teammates shredded his hand-me-down jacket. He even laughed at the smaller boy when Arthur saw the waterboy always running out into the rain or cold without a jacket for months after that event because how hard is it to simply buy a new jacket? But when someone goes to Camelot Academy, they must have at least a couple hundred set aside for additional items for classes, right? As he looked around Merlin's room and saw torn up, used books that Merlin had for classes, he found his argument was wrong. Normal people didn't have much money to easily spend on things like books or supplies or possibly even new clothes, they had to work hard and save up money. Didn't Merlin also once say to Morgana that she had to work a job herself in order to help pay the bills for her family?

Before Arthur could think more on the thought, Merlin came back in and went immediately to her bed, she quietly held out one of her pillows to him which he took graciously and thanked for. Merlin turned off her light and quietly mumbled good night, her back was facing him. He stared at her dimly lit body from the moonlight as he listened to the house settle. He continued to think about how he could have been rude or bad to those who have less than him as he watched her breathe calmly.

"Merlin?" He whispered, not wanting to wake her up in case she did truly fall asleep.

She remained unmoved, "Yes?"

"I do throw fits when people give me less than what I'm used to," He admitted quietly, Merlin turned around to look at him sitting up. She noticed how his eyes looked wet and a bit blank.

"What do you want me to say?" She watched him as he rubbed his eyes and looked down at the ground.

"I have no idea," He shrugged hopelessly.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Merlin offered, having no idea what to do in this situation. Arthur nodded his head violently while still not making eye contact. She patted her bed as she sat back down, meaning for him to sit with her. He stumbled slowly to her bed, he almost winced at how hard it seemed. The two of them just sat in silence for a while, not really caring to talk but to create a soft and caring environment around them. 

Merlin shifted awkwardly, "So?"

"I'm a terrible person aren't I?" Arthur shoved his face into his hands, Merlin wondered why he was suddenly like this.

Merlin thought about what he said, not wanting to truly hurt him nor lie to him about such an important topic, "I don't think so." 

Arthur's head snapped up to look at her, "You don't?" He was in awe of her response.

Merlin shook her head lightly which made her raven hair fall a bit into her face, "No. I mean you can be a bit of a git from time to time and you have been rude to others quite a bit in the past, which was one of the reasons I never really wanted to get close to you-."

"What?" Arthur interrupted her explanation with his stunned words and expression, "You didn't want to be by me because of how I acted?" His eyes looked wet and his fingers and lips trembled at the thought.

"You remember that I came to Camelot Academy around the end of October right?" Arther nodded his head, his fingers trembled even more now, "Well I was very scared of almost everything," Merlin chuckled at the memory of her almost not being able to leave the house because her hands wouldn't stop shaking, "I first met Gwen then your sister who both took me in right away, I soon became acquainted with Gwaine and Leon and all the other guys since I knew Elyan and Gwen when I was younger from when we went to the same daycare and primary school. I became friends with others who shared the same hobbies with me like Freya and Gilli, but I never thought I wanted to be your friend until now."

Arthur tried not to rub his itchy eyes, in fear that he may start to cry, "What?"

Merlin smiled at him, she grabbed his hand which trembled in worry, "I said yes you were a huge git when I first saw you, so that's why I never wanted to really meet you or say hi to you even though we had the same friends. You seemed awful to me, a prat. But I can tell that you are good and your intentions are nice to others, you just don't really know how to express your true feelings. Like you want others to look at you and think great of you alone, not because of your father or family name, but you solely. I realize that you have such an amazing potential to be someone that everyone looks up to and can respect because you are a kind and caring person. And I realize that you aren't just a git that is rude to those under him but someone who does think everyone is equal no matter the class, you just don't know how to express it right. So now, I would like to be your friend because I really do like that side of you, a side that I can respect and not be afraid of."

Arthur cupped his mouth after making a quiet wounded noise and closed his eyes, a strange wetness came out of his eyes and wet his face. Merlin rubbed his free hand for a while, trying to express support and acceptance. Arthur lowered his head, his cheeks become wetter every second. Merlin wiped his cheeks with a tissue to dry his cheeks, he thanked her quietly and she handed her a clean tissue. He dried his eyes, his head still down since he didn't want her to see him cry.

"Thank you," He quietly whispered to Merlin. Merlin combed back his bangs slightly so he looked up at her, he blushed at how close their faces were. He looked deeply into her caring and supportive eyes, how they were only focused on his own eyes that were still a bit wet. How gentle her hands were as they brushed back his hair and how beautiful she was when the moonlight hit her raven hair which perfectly complemented her pale skin. 

Merlin leaned in to examine his eyes since they seemed to be the same shade as hers which made Arthur lean in as well, he closed his eyes slightly and tilted his head to the side, "What are you doing?" Merlin looked at him oddly, why did he close his eyes all of a sudden?

Merlin's blunt question made him throw back his head and look at her wide-eyed, "What?" He squeaked out.

"You closed your eyes? What for?" Merlin tilted her head in confusion which made Arthur blush heavily.

"I... I... had... The moonlight hurt my eyes so I needed to close them," He lamely came up with his excuse.

Merlin's back straightened up, "Oh I can fix it," Merlin got up and closed her thin curtains which just made the moonlight in the room turn a bit blue and silver. She sat back down in front of him, "Better?" 

Arthur nodded,"Thanks, now I don't need to close my eyes." He blushed into his hands, trying to hide his embarrassment.

"We probably should go to bed now, so we won't be grumpy tomorrow for our adventuring," Merlin giggled which made Arthur relax a bit. He slid down onto the floor to get into his blanket bed. As he laid down and got comfortable on the floor, he listened to Merlin play around with her blanket trying to get comfortable. He smiled as she took a bit to play around with her blankets.

"Good night Merlin," Arthur whispered to Merlin as he gripped his blankets tighter.

"Good night Arthur," He could tell she was smiling, her voice gets a bit higher and she talks faster when she is happy. He put his hand on his chest, trying to slow down his fast heart rate as he smiled lovingly. Hopefully, tomorrow won't be filled with tears, only owls perched neatly on trees while the two become closer as the sun rises further into the bright sky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for how long its been since the last update, its been a lot lately cause at times I wanted to start this story over or even delete it or change everything, but I did fix the story a bit since my writing has improved a bit but mostly I will add more going on since some won't reread the story so I don't want people to be confused or miss out on information. but I won't give up on this story because when I was correcting the story I fell in love again with this story so hopefully I won't lose any motivation, until next time <3 <3


End file.
